


The Curses We Know

by DancingGeek2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Suicide, dark thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGeek2002/pseuds/DancingGeek2002
Summary: Dean Winchester is dead. Castiel is dead. And Lucifer has hold upon his main vessel Sam Winchester. You have nothing. But when Lucifer transports you to a different universe where the apocalypse didn’t come to be will you be able to adapt? Will you be able to lay in Deans arms once again?





	The Curses We Know

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS EXPERIMENTAL! I’m not sure if you’ll even like it and the chapter is so short but I think it could be something and if it does well I will gladly Wright more. Thanks guys!

You swung your silver knife at Lucifer trying to keep him away. "Dean Winchester is dead sweet girl." He growled at you with a small smirk. 

"You liar!" You screamed cutting through the air. Lucifer grabbed the knife and threw it into a bush. 

"Your a brave one. So was this boy." He motioned down to his meat suit. "Sam Winchester ah what a treat." 

"Deans brother?" Dean had never mentioned him before to you but you had seen pictures.

"Sam Winchester said yes to me. Then the apocalypse began." He grabbed your hand and twisted it behind your back. He pulled me straight towards him making us face to face. "You are just wonderful. Smart as well. But on the inside your just as scared as everyone else." You pulled at his arm trying to get away. "I can't kill you. It wouldn't be right." You finally pulled away. 

"When do you care what's right?" You asked.

"I always have. Just in my own way."

"And why me? You would kill everyone else easily." 

"Death doesn’t deserve you.” 

"What the hell does that mean?” 

He smiled wiping his bloody hand on his jacket leaving a long dark red stripe of blood. He cracked his knuckles. “You have no more purpose in this world. Dean and Castiel are gone.” He smiled with an odd gleam in his eye. “But I’ll admit I did enjoy cracking Deans neck." He smiled. 

Suddenly You threw a knife you had hidden in their pocket. He turned his head when he saw it and it cut straight across his cheek making a line of blood form. He touched it leaving blood on his fingers. “Pest.” 

You turned and started to run away. You felt my back being pulled. You were suddenly caught in the arms of Lucifer. “I’m really gonna miss.” He smiled. “Have a nice trip." He placed two fingers on your forehead. You closed your eyes as It felt like You had just been thrown off a roller coaster. Then it stopped. You were nowhere. You could hear nothing. Your eyes gripped closed waiting for the worst, Then a sound you hadn't heard in years rung from up high. 

A bird. Just a bird. You opened one eye to see that You were in a forest. You relaxed. It had been a long time since You had heard anything like this. "Holy shit." You whispered to yourself. Suddenly a car sounded a little while away. You jumped a little at the sound of a car horn. "Where the hell am i?" You took a step towards the sound of people when You felt both of your knifes under your foot. You picked both up putting one in your pocket and an the other in your back pocket for safe keeping. 

You walked towards the sound of a town. You hadn't heard so much joy in years. You pushed a giant tree branch out of the way to come to a concrete parking lot with two cars. It was behind a store with trash cans and other things. 

You walked up to the first car. It was nothing fancy just a dirty old truck. But the other car, she was a beauty. A 67 Chevy impala. You walked up to the car and ran your fingers right along the rims. You looked inside. A box of tapes and some fast food trash. "What a beauty.” 

"You got that right honey. Hands off." Someone's voice sounded behind you. You heard a gun load. You slowely pulled your hands away. "Knife down and hands up.” 

'Little closer pal' 

You didn’t face him but you placed the knife on the ground. “Hands up." The guys footsteps became closer. 

'Come on. Little closer.'

He took another few steps before he was practically right behind me. "I said Hands Up." He repeated for the final time. 

You whipped around grabbing your knife out of your back pocket. Stepping close enough to him you put your knife to his throat. He slowly lowered his gun shutting his eyes with frustration. "Where am I?" You asked.

He chuckled. He kept his eyes closed. And looked away. "Your kidding right?"

"Where am I?" You pressed the knife closer. "I won't hesitate bitch." 

"Lebanon, Kansas." He grumbled. He finally opened his eyes and looks at you. 

My grip loosened. His eyes were fanfic green. You would know those eyes anywhere. "Dean?" His eyes softened. Your arm loosened. "Your dead. He told me you are dead." You brought your arm back up and your knife back to his neck. 

"You know me?" He asked trying to back away. I followed him. 

"No I knew Dean Winchester."

"I am Dean Winchester." Your arm loosened. "We can talk this out." He grabbed the knife softly and threw it away.

"You died. Lucifer said you died." You stared at him with confusion.

"Lucifer?"

You gripped your hair. "Something's wrong." He looked at you like you were crazy. "I have to go." You started to walk away. Deans hand grabbed your arm.

"No your going to answer my questions." You yanked your hand away. "Look, you know me. I don't know you. You mentioned Lucifer. Are you a hunter?"

"What the hells a hunter?" We were the only two on the parking lot. Just standing there. Staring each other down. 

"Where are you from?"

"I don't need to tell you anything." You started to walk away back into the forest. 

"At least tell me your name." He floored you.

You paused at the edge of the wood and took a deep breath. “(Y/N).”

"Ok (Y/N) you wanna tell me how you got here. I might be able to get you back."

“I... I mean.” Your face tightened. “Look, I cant go back. Dean.. my Dean is gone and so is Cas and I can’t.” You closed your eyes at the thought of it. You turned around to face him. “Lucifer has screwed the world to hell and i can’t do anything about it.”

“Are you from the apocalypse universe?”

“I don’t know... I didn’t know there were multiple universes.” You threw your arms up. “There are two of you apparently.” 

“Look I can help. Your confused and scared and but my brother and I can help you.” 

You took a second to think. You could trust your Dean. Can you trust this one? “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave Kudos if you have a suggestion leave a comment!


End file.
